


Through the looking-glass

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: — Будет тебе дорога, слёзы вижу и кладбище, – ну наконец-то. Вот это больше походило на правду.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Варкалось. Хливкие шорьки  
> Пырялись по наве,  
> И хрюкотали зелюки,  
> Как мюмзики в мове.
> 
> О, бойся Бармаглота, сын!  
> Он так свирлеп и дик!  
> А в глу́ше ры́мит исполин —  
> Злопастный Брандашмыг!
> 
> Льюис Кэролл, Бармаглот; (перевод Д.Орловская)

_«I know who I was when I got up this morning,  
but I think I must have been changed several times since then»_

_Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland  
_

Рэй тупо пялился на карту лондонского метрополитена как на китайскую грамоту, близоруко моргая. Пришлось чуть ли не уткнуться в стенд носом, чтобы разглядеть всё это месиво станций и веток без очков. Что ещё за зоны, мать их, и куда ему вообще нужно? Он прочертил маршрут трясущимся пальцем, оставляя на схеме алый след. Сколько они хотят за вход в этот рай и возможность добраться до цивилизации? Четыре фунта и девяносто пенсов? Охуеть, ну и цены! По проездному, конечно, гораздо выгодней. Вот только проездного у Рэя не было с тех самых пор как он вылупился из Оксфорда: мотаться по поручениям Микки на общественном транспорте было бы сомнительной идеей. Угораздило же забраться в эти ебеня. 

Смит запустил руку в карман джинсов. Там, естественно, было пусто. Как и в оставшихся трёх. Он огляделся. Вокруг вялым потоком текла людская масса, просачиваясь сквозь турникеты. У входа кучковались какие-то прыщавые пирсингованные подростки. Взмыленные офисные сотрудники в дешёвых костюмах прикладывали карточки к автоматам. Рэй долго выслеживал жертву и наконец приметил девушку в очереди у кассы. Маленькая блондинка в розовой пушистой курточке. То что нужно. Он осторожно, по стенке, подобрался ближе и затаился, ощущая как за шиворот с мокрых волос стекает вода. А он надеялся, что это лишь вода, потому что голова гудела как наковальня. Девушка наконец отцепилась от окошка кассы, на ходу застёгивая кошелёк в виде свинки. Такая точно не откажет. 

— Извините, – Рэй тут же возник из-за колонны и по её резко взметнувшимся вверх бровям понял, что переборщил с эффектным появлением, – Вы не могли бы мне помочь?  
— Чего? – она с вызовом посмотрела на него, спрятав кошелёк.  
— У Вас не найдётся мелочи? – как можно доброжелательней поинтересовался он и попытался улыбнуться.  
Эта нимфа лишь окинула его оценивающим взглядом и, фыркнув, попыталась обойти. Но Рэй преградил ей путь и очень мягко произнёс, проникновенно глядя в глаза:  
— Пожалуйста.  
— А ну дай пройти, урод. Я сейчас полицию позову.

Смит на мгновение опешил, но на её лице мелькнуло такое презрение и злоба, что он тут же отпрянул назад, подняв руки. Ладно, - подумал он, глядя ей вслед, - ничего. Вздохнул и решил провернуть этот же трюк с почтенным на вид сэром в шерстяном кепи, по совершенно необъяснимому стечению обстоятельств оказавшемуся в этих трущобах. Тот невозмутимо проплыл мимо, как крейсер, даже не взглянув на него. Тогда Рэй забил на все принципы отбора и стал подходить к любому, кто попадался на пути. Люди шли с непроницаемыми лицами, как строй солдат, буквально каждый был в наушниках и никто не хотел обращать никакого внимания на грязного оборванного мужика, который что-то там пытался сказать. 

Кудрявый парнишка сквозь зубы бросил: «Отвали», милая с виду престарелая леди замахнулась на него тростью. У местных наверняка к таким кадрам выработался иммунитет. Рэй не представлял, как сейчас выглядит, но догадывался, что утратил силу обаяния. А ведь ещё несколько часов назад он мог без особого труда натрясти здесь целый вагон мелочи и никто бы не усомнился в его порядочности.

Он решил попытать удачу на улице, но и там ситуация обстояла не лучше. Зато чуть поодаль обнаружился фонтан. Скорее фонтанчик – видимо, попытка местной администрации хоть как-то облагородить район. На скамейке, наверняка предназначенной для отдыха и созерцания этого чуда, тусовалась какая-то шпана. Это конечно не Пьяцца Навона и даже не Шефтсбери, но чем чёрт не шутит. Стараясь не привлекать внимания, он подобрался ближе и заглянул в фонтан. В мутной воде плавали листья, ветки, окурки и ещё какая-то дрянь непонятного происхождения. Но даже несмотря на этот антураж нашлись желающие вернуться в Вулич и скоротать здесь ещё хотя бы часок: на дне поблёскивали монетки. Рэй решительно запустил руки в ледяную воду, лихорадочно сгребая сокровища.

— Смотрите, водолаз, – донеслось со скамейки.  
— Небось обсадился. Знакомое дело, - дружный гогот, – Рожу-то его видели?  
— Эй, дядя, искупаться решил на ночь глядя?  
Рэй игнорировал комментаторов, обходя фонтан по кругу в надежде выловить всё, что сможет найти.  
— Смотрите-ка, а дядя-то в жилеточке! Джентльмен! – раздалось совсем рядом и его кто-то потянул за жилет. 

Смит молниеносно вошёл в режим берсерка, что, в общем-то, было предсказуемо: его малость подзаебала вся эта подводная экспедиция, да и денёк в целом выдался так себе. Перед глазами повисла красная пелена, челюсти непроизвольно сжались. Он одним движением выкрутил засранцу руку и прошипел, гневно раздувая ноздри:  
— Ещё раз протянешь ко мне свои блядские клешни и расстанешься с ними навсегда, понятно, пиздюк? Я тебя утоплю нахуй в этом ссаном фонтане.

Видимо рожа у него правда была дикой, потому что и главный остряк, и группа поддержки мигом растворились. Рэй с сожалением посмотрел на горстку мелочи и запоздало подумал, что надо было стрясти с этих малолетних гопников компенсацию за дядю и весь их хреновый стендап. Он двинулся к зданию станции, пересчитывая добытые богатства. Один пенс, пять, десять – просто издевательство, но вполне ожидаемо. Сам он не вернулся бы в Вулич, даже если бы ему приплатили. 

Общий улов составил три фунта сорок пенсов – неплохо для такого дна мироздания, но где взять ещё сраную полторашку? Наводить страх на местное, пусть и гоповатое, население слишком рискованно: во-первых, эти аборигены быстро забьют его палками, во-вторых, можно нарваться на полицаев, а это ещё хуже: неизвестно, кто их здесь прикармливает. Идею попросить у кого-то телефон Смит отмёл ещё в самом начале.

Вконец обессилев от отчаянья, Рэй опустился на корточки и привалился к стене в укромном уголке у касс, где караулил блондинку. Он проворачивал самые хитровыебанные схемы и миллионные сделки, но не мог попасть в грёбаное метро! Теперь он останется здесь навсегда и сдохнет от голода, холода и сепсиса. Ладно, хорошо. Бывали ситуации гораздо более стрёмные. Как-нибудь выберется. Наверное. Может быть. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Они воняли какой-то тиной. Мало ему всей этой хуйни, теперь ещё подцепит гепатит, холеру, проказу, бубонную чуму и весь справочник болезней дальше по алфавиту.

— О чём грустишь, красивый?  
Рэй вздрогнул и уткнулся взглядом в цветастую юбку. Прямо над ним стояла цыганка с младенцем на руках. Тот меланхолично сосал палец и снисходительно поглядывал на него сверху. Мужчина замер с открытым ртом.  
— Дай-ка ручку, расскажу про твою печаль.  
— Спасибо, я как-нибудь сам.  
Вокруг целая толпа людей, почему она решила подонимать своими байками именно его? К тому же, неплатежеспособность здесь была налицо. В прямом смысле.  
— Имя у тебя красивое, на «Р» начинается.

Рэй напрягся и покосился на женщину с подозрением. Ни в какие сверхъестественные и потусторонние силы он, конечно, не верил. Как и во всевозможные гадания, предсказания и прочую шизотерику. Но он верил в деньги и знал, что при желании его легко можно было найти по горячим следам. Сейчас она достанет из-под своих юбок столь любимый русскими АК-47 и его красивое имя на «Р» больше никто никогда не услышит. В этой помойке его найдут только через неделю. Если вообще найдут.

— Дай ручку, не бойся.  
Смит столкнулся с ней взглядами и завис. Он где-то слышал, что ни в коем случае нельзя смотреть цыганкам в глаза. А иначе… А что иначе? Брать у него всё равно нечего. Разве что отбитые внутренности. Или те жалкие три фунта. Даже душу он уже сдал в бессрочную аренду. Он посмотрел на её раскрытую ладонь, унизанную дешёвым золотом и как под гипнозом протянул дрогнувшую расцарапанную руку.  
— На сердце у тебя тяжело. Чернота на душе. Ходит за тобой беда.  
Он сидел на замызганном полу конечной станции метрополитена мокрый насквозь, с разбитой мордой и тремя фунтами в кармане. В общем-то, наличие у него некоторых проблем было очевидно.  
— А грустишь ты зря. Обернётся твоя беда счастьем.  
Это, интересно, как? Рэй не был склонен драматизировать, но хорошей развязки в сложившей ситуации решительно не видел, с какой бы стороны на неё не посмотрел. Пиздец. Полный и беспросветный.  
— Будет-будет тебе счастье, красивый. Там, где не ждёшь. Уже открылась дверца.  
Дверца гроба, – мрачно подумал Рэй, продолжая слушать всю эту муть чисто по инерции.  
— У меня нет денег, – наконец предупредил он, ожидая, что сеанс сию же минуту закончится, а мифические посулы счастья превратятся в смертельные проклятия. Цыганка, хитро блеснув тёмными глазами, полезла в недра своих юбок и Рэй уже подумал, что вот сейчас всё и закончится. Пулей в лоб. Заточкой в шею. В грёбаном Вуличе. На грязном полу. Подумал с какой-то апатией, не предпринимая никаких попыток убежать от судьбы. Он смертельно устал. Набегался.  
— Хватит тебе?  
На его ладони лежали две монетки. Цыганка улыбалась ему улыбкой Джоконды. Рэй только часто моргал, не понимая, в чём подвох. 

— Будет тебе дорога, слёзы вижу и кладбище, – ну наконец-то. Вот это больше походило на правду, – Но ты не бойся. Написана тебе любовь большая и жизнь долгая.  
Она взмахнула юбками и моментально затерялась где-то в толпе. Рэй и понять ничего не успел толком. Какая к хуям любовь? Какая долгая жизнь? Ему не светит отпраздновать и сорокалетие. Он ещё несколько секунд просидел с протянутой рукой, потом поднёс её к лицу. Полтора фунта. Ебучая мистика. Может, ему всё это кажется? И на самом деле он уже валяется на полу без сознания. Или он вовсе отдал концы? А четыре фунта девяносто пенсов – это такса Харона за провоз его души по водам Стикса. Может, это и не зоны вовсе, а круги ада?

— Сэр, Вам помочь? – над ним грозной скалой нависла сотрудница станции в форме, – Вызвать скорую? Полицию?  
— Нет! – излишне бодро отозвался Рэй, пытаясь сгрести конечности в кучу, – Всё хорошо, мисс, – он с трудом поднялся, опираясь о стену трясущейся рукой и по-идиотски улыбаясь под её суровым взглядом, – Присел. Отдохнуть.  
Теперь он ощущал себя полноценным членом общества: у него были грёбаных четыре фунта девяносто пенсов. Теперь можно ещё раз испытать судьбу. Уже в который раз за сегодня. Он прихрамывая двинулся к автомату с билетами.

***

— Тренер, – Эрни кинулся наперерез, едва он переступил порог зала. Блеск в глазах подопечного и интонации в голосе подсказывали, что тот на кураже. А практика подсказывала, что ничего хорошего это предвещало. Что могло случиться за те двадцать минут, которые он отсутствовал, было сложно даже вот так сходу представить. Тяжкие увечья? Обвал несущей стены? Внеочередной рейд пожарной инспекции? Или, собственно, пожар? Гарью вроде не пахнет, дыма тоже нет.

— Что? – осторожно спросил мужчина, заранее чуть хмуря брови и сканируя помещение взглядом как лучом маяка в попытках обнаружить источник такого возбуждения. Все стены стояли на своих местах, луж крови и особого кипиша тоже не наблюдалось.  
— Тут мистер Смит, – сообщил Эрни, заговорщически понизив голос. Тренер едва не выронил столь бережно прижимаемый к себе пакет с логотипом Абрыкебабры и принялся вращать головой.  
— Где?  
— В раздевалке.  
— Что он там делает?  
— Так это, моется вроде как. Я пацанов предупредил, чтоб не лезли. История чисто Крёстный отец! Заходит он короче весь мокрый, в кровище, рожа – просто туши свет. По-любому попал в переплёт, взяли его за жопу. Но мы проверили, хвоста нет. Он попросил тут кое-чего …  
— Ну-ка подержи, – Тренер всучил Эрни свой ужин и решительно двинулся в сторону раздевалки, по пути выцепив из кармана телефон: никаких пропущенных, никаких сообщений. Обычный день, он отлучается на мгновение, и вот в его зале уже гнездуются гангстеры. 

Он заглянул внутрь. Снова никаких луж крови. Уже хорошо. Из душевой доносился шум воды. У стены бесформенной кучей покоилась оболочка мистера Смита. Тренер подошёл ближе и смог опознать джинсы, твидовую жилетку, на которой почему-то осталась лишь одна пуговица, и рубашку. Всё насквозь мокрое, хотя день был относительно ясным. Рядом стояли безнадёжно испорченные замшевые ботинки, сейчас напоминающие половую тряпку. На светлой ткани рубашки расплывались уродливые бурые пятна. Тренер, конечно, хотел надеяться, что Рэй просто уделал сорочку кетчупом. Именно так. А потом решил заскочить в их спа на районе. Абсолютно типичная ситуация. Он коротко выругался и направился в душевую. 

В облаке пара стоял Рэймонд Смит собственной персоной в чём мать родила и мыльной пене, упираясь рукой в кафельную стену и подставив ссутуленные плечи под струи. Тренер замер, на мгновение позабыв все слова, а заодно и собственное имя. Титаническим усилием воли он поднял отъехавшую челюсть, поправил очки и, деловито сложив руки на груди для собственной же уверенности, деликатно кашлянул, о чём в следующую же секунду пожалел. Потому что Смит тут же развернулся на 180 градусов, полоснув по нему бешеным взглядом и раскрыв рот. Рождение Венеры, мать его.

— Добрый вечер, – Тренер кивнул ему. Несколько секунд Рэю понадобилось, чтобы оценить обстановку и наконец прикрыться руками, – Подожду тебя там, – он махнул в сторону раздевалки.  
Мужчина опустился на скамейку, широко расставив ноги и принялся теребить печатку на безымянном пальце. Поужинал, блять, в спокойствии. Вот вам голый консильери на пару, угощайтесь. Шум воды смолк и через пару минут перед его взором возникли ноги. Тренер поднял голову и мистер Смит засиял своей атлетической фигурой во всей красе. На торсе тёмными пятнами наливались синяки, лицо тоже начинало «расцветать». Что это за след на рёбрах? Как будто кто-то выгрызал куски плоти. Рэй часто моргал, придерживая на бёдрах полотенце. Одно из тех, которые им раз в два дня подвозили из прачечной на углу.

— Присядешь? – Тренер гостеприимно указал на скамейку. Смит кивнул и устроился напротив, – Итак, какими судьбами? Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя просто отключили воду.  
— Одолжишь свой фургон? – выдал Рэй в ответ.  
— Что?  
— Фургон. Завтра верну. Постараюсь, – как ему это удаётся: сидя в обшарпанной раздевалке в одном лишь полотенце с разбитой мордой держаться как на приёме у королевы и командовать парадом?  
— Рэй, что ты вообще здесь делаешь?  
— Мне нужно залечь на дно ненадолго. Так что, одолжишь тачку?  
— Вообще-то…  
Дверь раздевалки распахнулась и на пороге возник Эрни с пакетами наперевес.  
— Здрасьте, а я вот Вам тут принёс, – он вразвалочку подошёл к ним и сгрузил ношу на скамейку рядом с Рэем. Тот, судя по всему, был в курсе дела, в отличие от Тренера, потому что кивнул, принимая гуманитарную помощь.  
— Размерчик в самый раз, – продолжал трещать Эрни, – Всё чистое, не парьтесь. Шузы Вам в Теско хапнули понтовые, почти что найки, ну и там трусы, носки – всё как просили.  
— Эрни, - Тренер многозначительно глянул на него и поправил очки.  
— А я чего? Мистер Смит попросил шмот подогнать, я всё организовал в лучшем виде.  
— Мистер Смит очень благодарен, иди-ка проверь ребят.  
— Вам если ещё чего нужно, так мы раздобудем – не вопрос, у нас тут на районе всё схвачено, у нас…  
— Эрни!  
— Ладно-ладно, – он с явным разочарованием скрылся за дверью. Рэй как ни в чём не бывало разглядывал какой-то необъятный балахон с надписью Wu-Tang Clan и самую дешёвую белую футболку.  
— У тебя получше перевалочного пункта не нашлось?  
— Нет, – просто ответил тот и посмотрел выжидающе, – Так что с фургоном?

Тренер уже готов был отдать ему этот грёбаный фургон навсегда, лишь бы Рэй свалил. Потому что запах у всей этой ситуации был так себе. Само присутствие мистера Смита моментально добавляло любой локации звёзд на шкале стрёмности. А у него здесь весь детский сад в сборе.  
— Бери, – со вздохом отозвался он и хлопнул себя по коленям, поднимаясь, – У пацанов скоро тренировка закончится, начнут ломиться. Переодевайся и пойдём. 

Пока Рэй шуршал и вздыхал у него за спиной, Тренер изучал богатую коллекцию стикеров на дверцах шкафчиков. Будто он не застал в душевой это Бурлеск-шоу десять минут назад. Обернулся он ровно в тот момент, когда Смит одёрнул балахон. Видок у него был крайне странный, но Эрни оказался прав: размер был вполне подходящим, а кроссовки из Теско довольно правдоподобно притворялись найками.

По-тихому проскользнуть не удалось. Стоило им выйти, в зале повисла тишина. Парни замерли, будто на ринг заглянула Медуза Горгона.  
— Я сказал остановиться? – уже привычно рявкнул Тренер. В ту же секунду движ возобновился, словно кто-то нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.

Рэй издал какой-то странный звук: не то кашлянул, не то усмехнулся. Звезда вечера, мать его, гвоздь программы. А ведь каких-нибудь пару недель назад тот же Эрни тихонько подкрался к Тренеру и пробубнил:  
— Слушайте, этот Рэймонд, мутный он какой-то. Может его это. Ну того. По-тихому.  
Зато теперь они все скачут вокруг Рэймонда на задних лапках. А ведь это он, Тренер, убедил этих мстителей с окраин, что мистер Смит прикрыл их задницы и вообще мужик хороший. Дёрганный немного, да, нервный, и истории про него ходят такие, что кровь в жилах стынет. Ну а кто тут без греха.

— Проходи, – Тренер пропустил Рэя в свой импровизированный кабинет и зашёл следом, плотно прикрыв дверь, – Ты один? Стоит ждать гостей?  
На столе сиротливо стоял пакет из Абрыкебабры. Стоял и источал запах забытых надежд на спокойный ужин.  
— Пока один, – Смит присел на продавленный диван, убрал со лба влажные пряди.  
— Пока? Рэй, мы, кажется, договорились. Мне это дерьмо здесь совсем ни к чему.  
— Три страйка, я помню. Четыре, извини. Я бы не пришёл, если бы не некоторые, – он замолчал, подбирая слова, – обстоятельства.  
— Что ещё за обстоятельства? Это они тебя так разукрасили?  
— Вроде того.  
— Знаешь что, давай-ка завязывай со своими намёками и говори прямо, как есть. В чём дело, почему ты вваливаешься сюда на ночь глядя, раздаёшь пацанам указания и за каким хреном тебе фургон, – Тренер сложил руки на груди, чтобы избежать соблазна дать Рэю добавки. Прямо по его восхитительно красивой физиономии.  
— Русские. Те, которых ты снял были не последними.  
— Вот же срань.

Именно так и подумал Рэй, когда над ним захлопнулась крышка багажника. Руки были крепко связаны за спиной, а ноги плотно обмотаны скотчем. Поэтому он трепыхался какая-нибудь русалочка и вспоминал Ннаха. Ему казалось, что путешествие длилось целую вечность. Во рту стоял омерзительный привкус крови, воняло бензином, обласканные чужими кулаками и ботинками внутренности отзывались болью на каждом повороте. Местом назначения оказалась какой-то заброшенный склад, через разбитые окна которого весело подмигивали первые вечерние звёзды. Хозяева вели себя не слишком гостеприимно: бросили его на бетонный пол, не предложив с дороги даже чашечку чая.

Сначала его долго и бесполезно мутузили в попытках выяснить как перехватить Пирсона, а потом вознамерились отрезать палец. Так, для затравки. Мизинец, на котором сидела золотая печатка. Чтобы отправить Микки в качестве сувенира и заодно разговорить. Рэй покосился на явно видавший виды тесак и подумал, насколько уместно будет попросить его продезинфицировать и дать несколько советов по технике. Исключительно чтобы всем облегчить задачу. Он уже вознамерился мужественно принять весь уготованный ему пиздец, когда у кого-то из братков зазвонил телефон. Русского он не знал, но по их озадаченным физиономиям понял, что что-то пошло не так. 

В его затылок упёрлось дуло пистолета. Рэй прикрыл глаза и даже обрадовался, что всё закончится быстро и без мучений. В конце концов, одних лишь пальцев у него было двадцать штук, а вечер только начинался. Но планы внезапно снова поменялись. Его подняли с пола и поволокли куда-то вверх по лестнице. Когда его вытолкнули под пронизывающий ветер, вся и без того довольно безнадёжная ситуация заиграла новыми красками отчаянья. Внизу чёрной лентой плескалась Темза. На Рэймонда в очередной раз наставили пистолет. Вот так вот просто и банально его хотели зашвырнуть в реку у доков как какой-нибудь мешок с мусором. 

Почему они его просто не пристрелили внизу оставалось загадкой: может, специально, чтобы его синий раздутый труп вынесло прямиком к Вестминстеру, а может, просто стало лень копать для него яму и отмывать потом багажник. Мозг лихорадочно просчитывал все возможные варианты: Рэй хоть и смирился со свей незавидной судьбой, умирать ему не хотелось. Пиздец как не хотелось. Да ещё так стрёмно.

В коллективе его карателей явно произошёл разлад, потому что вместо того, чтобы просто пустить ему пулю в лоб, они снова стали оживлённо спорить. Если бы ситуация была чуть более располагающей, Рэй только подивился бы темпераменту и самобытности этого народа и, возможно, даже взял бы на заметку прочесть что-нибудь из их столь знаменитой своими депрессивными сюжетами классики. Но ситуация располагала действовать, а не раздумывать. Поэтому Смит одним движением перевалился через край парапета раньше, чем успел что-то сообразить, повторив на бис недавний номер Аслана. В ушах засвистел ветер, сверху послышались крики и выстрелы.

Он удивился как долго падает и запоздало подумал, что поступил опрометчиво, потому что в любом случае не выживет: либо переломает ноги, либо утонет, либо и то, и другое. Тёмная гладь резко ударила его в лицо. Вода моментально залилась в рот и в нос. Он попытался вынырнуть, но со связанными руками так просто это не удавалось. Тело гудело от удара, но, судя по ощущениям, он умудрился не только не расшибиться в лепёшку, но и обойтись без переломов. Река была охуенно холодной, его почти сразу начало бить крупной дрожью и стало очевидно, что долго он так не протянет. 

Рэй понятия не имел, сколько барахтался, отплёвываясь от вонючей воды, но по ощущениям прошли годы, прежде чем он смог хоть как-то сориентироваться. Руки нещадно тянуло болью, но все попытки освободиться или ослабить хватку оказались тщетны. Поэтому он как мог, лунной походкой стал грести к берегу, радуясь, что эта парочка освободила его ноги, чтобы не так сильно напрягаться при транспортировке по лестнице. 

Техника, конечно, была так себе, но сейчас это мало заботило. Это тебе не десять заходов по двести метров кролем в том элитном спортклубе, где он ночами наматывал круги в голубой кристально чистой воде, прошедшей десять ступеней фильтрации. Нужно было как можно быстрее вылезти из реки и куда-то свалить. Потому что у его новых друзей был полный комплект: и руки, и ноги, и Макаровы за поясом.

Наконец ему удалось прибиться к ржавому ограждению. Он ухватился за него онемевшей рукой и затаился, оценивая обстановку. Ну просто побег из ебучего замка Ив. Эдмон Дантес покуривал в углу. Воплей на непонятном языке слышно не было, выстрелов тоже, только какой-то монотонный гул в отдалении: видимо, шла разгрузка контейнеров или началась ночная смена на стройке. Рэй попытался извернуться и подтянуться на руках, но суставы прошило резкой болью и он повис на бортике. Сколько он сможет так пробултыхаться как Джек и Роза, прежде чем подохнет от переохлаждения? Ноги сводило судорогой, вдохи разрывали лёгкие. 

Внезапно Рэй кончиками пальцев нащупал на железной трубе какой-то штырь: вероятно, крепление. Он сделал глубокий вдох и, нырнув, зацепился за него верёвкой в попытке ослабить хватку. Спустя несколько бесконечных минут и десяток погружений это ему наконец удалось: он с трудом высвободил руки и коротко взвыл он дикой боли в суставах. Конечности отчаянно тряслись и отказывались выполнять приказы мозга, поэтому выбраться на сушу стоило ему нечеловеческих усилий. Здесь было нихуя не теплее, чем в проклятой реке, но думать об этом времени не было. Как и о том, почему так больно ступать на левую ногу. 

Он отряхнулся подобно дворняге, огляделся и двинулся в сторону торчащих вдалеке многоэтажек, постоянно оборачиваясь и петляя. Минут через двадцать пейзаж стал более жилым. Редкие прохожие, встречающиеся на пути абсолютно не проявляли интереса к мокрому мужику с безумным взглядом и странной походкой. Когда он спросил у девушки, напоминающей скорее тень, чем живого человека, где находится и как добраться до ближайшей станции подземки, она ответила абсолютно безразлично, глядя куда-то мимо него пустым взглядом. 

Северный Вулич, ебучая дыра, где все сидят на крэке. Сейчас эта клоака была для Рэя райскими кущами. Никому не было до него никакого дела: дополнительный обдолбанный бродяга в этом районе совсем не в диковинку, следить за ним тоже никто не собирался. Он незамеченным доковылял до станции через вонючие подземные переходы, подворотни, рынки и ряды мрачных бетонных муравейников. Ну а потом началась вся эта история с поиском сокровищ и цыганами.

— В общем, мне сейчас светиться нельзя, – подытожил Рэй, – Понимаю, тебе эта херня не в радость, но я прошу помочь. По дружбе.  
— По дружбе, – эхом отозвался Тренер и протянул ему клетчатый плед, свёрнутый на подлокотнике, – Вот, погрейся. Чай?

Так как в зале он практически жил, да и карапузы тусовались здесь сутками напролёт, в кабинете давно был обустроен кухонный уголок: микроволновка, чайник и, конечно, заварник. Периодически здесь возникало печенье или кулинарные шедевры чьей-то матушки, которые обычно сметались в один присест. Рэй заторможенно кивнул и опустил голову, уходя в раздумья.

— Не вагю, конечно… Но пока все живы, – перед ним возник пакет с надписью «Абракебабра. Добро пожаловать!» и исходящая паром кружка с надписью «Лучший Тренер».  
Смит не стал включать манеры аристократа, потому жрать хотелось просто дико: перед тем как вся его жизнь резко понеслась под откос, он успел только глотнуть кофе.  
— Мне нужно позвонить, – сказал он, совсем некрасиво накидываясь на промасленную картошку, будто прибыл прямиком с необитаемого острова. Отвратительная дрянь, конечно. Быстрые углеводы. Канцерогены. Соль. В общем, пища богов.  
Тренер молча достал из кармана телефон, снял блокировку и, положив перед Рэем, двинулся в сторону двери.  
— Проверю пацанов, – бросил он на ходу.

С пацанов, как выяснилось, нельзя было спускать глаз ни на минуту. Как только он отлучался элементарно пожрать, случалась очередная катастрофа. Если на Землю когда-нибудь прилетит астероид, грозящий гибелью всему живому, то угодит прямиком на их зал, пока он отойдёт хлебнуть чашечку чайку.

— Тренер, а чего, мистер Смит вальнул кого-то серьёзного, да? – зловещим шёпотом поинтересовался возникший у него за спиной Прайм-тайм.  
— Ты вообще откуда здесь взялся? Ты же своё растяжение лечишь.  
— Так я это, зашёл просто, ну, к пацанам. Если надо чего утрясти, вопросики какие, так мы щас соберём ребят, я Мэлу звякну, у его дяди…  
— Не надо трогать дядю Мэла! – это явно прозвучало слишком громко, – Никого не надо трогать, – он сделал глубокий вдох и тише продолжил: – Кто ещё знает про Рэя?  
— Про мистера Смита-то? – Эрни перевесился через ограждения ринга, – Дак мы вот. И Вы.  
— Точно? Никому больше не успели растрепать, что к вам тут заглянул поплескаться кореш Микки Пирсона?  
— Да Вы чего, Тренер? Вы нас за кого держите-то?

Вопрос был из разряда философских. За кого тут все друг друга держат и что, мать вашу, здесь происходит. Ответов на них не было.

Рэй по памяти набрал номер, который, как он надеялся, никогда ему не пригодится: на случай слежки, прослушки и полного пиздеца. Потянулись гудки. У него задёргалось веко, а потом и вся левая половина лица. Затряслись руки, заколотилось сердце, выступила испарина, потемнело пред глазами. Не может быть. 

— Слушаю, – раздался наконец знакомый голос и Рэй облегчённо выдохнул.  
— Это я, босс, – неловко выдал он.  
— Ёбаный свет, Рэймонд, я тут уже весь обосрался! Что с тобой?  
Он попытался как можно более кратко обрисовать ситуацию, опустив красочные подробности.  
— Они тебя видели?  
— Не знаю. Но думаю, мне лучше не возвращаться, чтобы никого не подставить. У этих товарищей, похоже, неплохая наружка.  
— А сейчас ты, значит, у командира этих диких обезьян?  
— Да, - осторожно ответил Рэй, покосившись на дверь.  
— Ты ему доверяешь? Эти его мартышки ничего не выкинут снова?  
— Нет, они, конечно, жизнью битые… – начал он и поймал себя на том, что уже изъясняется словами Тренера.  
— Но не добитые, – закончил Микки, – Ладно. Ты можешь где-нибудь у них перекантоваться? Чтобы не высовываться. Там сейчас искать не станут. Да и райончик другие ребята держат: русским эти разборки не нужны.  
— Попробую, – сказал он с долей сомнения, – Но что, если Вы…  
— Я разрулю это дело. Сиди тихо, Рэй, и ради бога, не твори никакой херни, хорошо? Давай без геройства.  
— А как же Вы? А Розалинд?  
— Уж как-нибудь разберёмся. У нас тут делишки явно получше, чем у тебя.  
— Но…  
— Рэй. Я сказал. Сидеть тихо. Лечь на это дно жизни и лежать на нём. Понятно?  
— Да, босс.  
— Сегодня продержишься? Завтра подкину тебе всё что нужно. Ты как сам?  
— В порядке.

Смит натянул на себя плед и откинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрывая глаза. Ещё утром он строил планы на день, попивая кофе из коллекционного фарфора ручной работы с видом на свой дивный сад и раздумывал, как бы лучше подравнять кроны вон тех кустарников. Теперь он питался плодами Абрыкебабры, трясся под затёртым пледом на продавленном диване и ему некуда было идти. Охуеть какие метаморфозы за несколько часов. 

Он как будто вынырнул не в Вуличе, а в каком-то ебанутом Зазеркалье. Здесь его чары не работали, здесь он был никем, он был бессилен. Здесь цыганка подавала ему милостыню, а добрый волшебник в клетчатом костюме укрывал в своём замке от злобного Бармаглота. И было решительно непонятно, как ему теперь вернуться из этой Нарнии в свою прежнюю жизнь. Радовало одно: он не плавал сейчас кверху брюхом где-нибудь под мостом.

Когда Тренер вернулся, Рэй спал, завернувшись в плед и скрючившись в какой-то невообразимой позе. Мужчина прикрыл дверь и тихо ступая подошёл к дивану, который явно был маловат для комфортного сна. Смит и вовсе предпочёл спать сидя. Словно ощутив его присутствие, гость вскинулся и ошалело близоруко заморгал. Тренер опустился на диван рядом с ним и поинтересовался:  
— Ну как, есть новости?  
— Мне нужно где-то пересидеть, – хрипло сказал Рэй и потянулся к лицу, видимо, поправить отсутствующие очки, – Хотя бы до завтра. Они меня так бодро приняли сегодня, думаю, могут встретить ещё раз. Про тебя никто не знает, сюда не заявятся. Надеюсь. Блять. Ладно. Как только всё это уляжется, можешь просить что угодно.  
— Что угодно? – Тренер усмехнулся уголком рта, – Прямо вот так?

Рэй непонимающе мигал глазами, сведя брови. Как тогда, у своего барби, когда увидел эту бедовую группу зачистки. Ну просто одуванчик.  
— Я могу остаться здесь.  
— Вот это очень хреновая идея. Ты и так тут навёл достаточно шороху. Сегодня переночуешь у меня. Завтра что-нибудь придумаем. Сейчас уберу твои шмотки из раздевалки, разгоню этих лосей и поедем. Можешь ещё поспать.

Он вышел из тренерской и ухватил ошивающегося без дела Прайм-тайма за локоть:  
— Что ты там говорил про дядю Мэла? Тут есть дельце.

Разумеется, он об этом потом пожалеет. Он, в общем-то, уже жалел. При этом не упускал очередного шанса вписаться за Рэймонда грёбаного Смита в какое-то сомнительное дерьмо. В начале намерения у него были сугубо благородные: любой ценой вытащить неразумных пацанов из болота, в которое те по неосторожности и глупости влезли. Всё заиграло новыми оттенками примерно в тот момент, когда он впервые увидел Рэя. Оттенками сладкого пиздеца и разбившихся надежд. 

Видит бог, он ожидал встретить в том баре кого угодно: бритоголового хмурого амбала, банду отморозков, одноногого карлика, но не этот пятый элемент, притворяющийся не то бухгалтером, не то банковским клерком. Рэй был птицей другой стаи: такие не залетали к ним на район перекусить в Абрекебабре или затариться пивом в китайском мини-маркете. Такие обитали где-нибудь в Сохо, в гостиных элитных клубов и на закрытых приёмах. Такие, в представлении Тренера, не работали на нарко-баронов. _«Что ты такое?»_ \- крутилось в сознании бегущей строкой при взгляде на Рэймонда. Блядская голограмма. 

— Ещё пересечёмся? – сказал Рэй на прощание, отсвечивая сквозь линзы очков своими пронзительными серо-голубыми глазами. От его голоса и взгляда поджимались яйца.  
«Только если в коленно-локтевой» - мысленно ответил Тренер и напомнил себе, что он вообще-то впрягся сюда пацанов отмазать, а не пофлиртовать с горячим ганстой и нажить на свою жопу новых проблем. 

Вслух он сказал:  
— При всё уважении, надеюсь, нет, – и почесал с этого праздника жизни ко всем хуям. Чтобы как можно быстрее свалить куда подальше и не дать себе даже шанса выкинуть какую-нибудь херню. Например, вернуться, нагнуть Рэя над его понтовым барби, стащить с него эти блядские узкие джинсы и пусть Флэтчер гадает в своём ящике, что за адскую прожарку они там затеяли. Ладно, хотя бы просто поцеловать. Обхватить его прекрасное бородатое лицо и поцеловать. Вот так сразу, глубоко, мокро, с языком. Обнять хотя бы. 

Каковы были шансы, что Рэй съездил бы ему по морде или сразу пристрелил на месте, а потом пристроил на ночлег в своём морозильнике? Этого ему было узнать не суждено. Потому что Эрни. Потому что Прайм-тайм с его охуительным планом, Микки Пирсон, и те русские на десерт. Ну а потом стало как-то не до налаживания контактов. Особенно Рэю. Тренер тогда в шутку сказал ему перед уходом, что нужно лучше следить за задним двором. Он сомневался, что в том своём состоянии Смит уловил все явные и скрытые смыслы этой фразы.

Кто бы мог подумать, что их кривые дорожки пересекутся вновь и он однажды приютит у себя этого персонального боевого андроида Микки Пирсона словно котёнка с перебитой лапкой. Тренер, конечно, держал удар, хмурил брови и поправлял очки, в общем, как мог нагонял серьёзный вид. Но на самом деле, где-то в глубине души он был согласен снова влезть в какую-то злоебучую передрягу. Ещё до того, как Рэй начал повествование своих русских хроник. Примерно тогда, когда увидел его в душевой. Его и его задницу, с которой как в замедленной съёмке стекала мыльная пена. И эти ноги. Ебучие столпы мироздания. И ямочки на пояснице. В общем, да. Тогда-то в голове Тренера что-то и щёлкнуло. В очередной раз.

— Проходи. Диван раскладывается, подушку и одеяло сейчас принесу. Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
Рэй пялился на него, не двигаясь с места. В тусклом свете прихожей он казался совсем бледным и еле живым.  
— Можно мне, – тихо начал он и часто заморгал, – Руки. Помыть.  
— Конечно. Идём.  
Он показал Рэю ванную, выдал полотенце, оперативно обустроил спальное место на диване и великодушно предложил пропустить по стаканчику. Чтобы снять напряжение и в медицинских целях. Смит кивнул. Его явно колбасило, а привычного средства снятия стресса под рукой не было. Шишек Тренер дома не держал. Зато держал ирландский виски. 

Он на пробу плеснул на дно стакана и пододвинул его гостю. Тот кивнул и одним махом опрокинул угощение.  
— Ещё?  
— Будь так добр.  
— Долго планируешь отсиживаться? – поинтересовался Тренер, устраиваясь напротив и наполняя свой стакан.  
— Не знаю. Но они так просто не отвалят. Если бы не тот звонок, меня бы там до сих пор на запчасти разбирали.  
— Может они передумали?  
— Тогда не стали бы пытаться меня завалить на том парапете.  
— Микки что-нибудь знает?  
— Это я должен был всё знать. Не понимаю, как они подобрались так близко. Если кто-то сдал, то это уже свои.  
Рэй снова выглядел растерянным как ребёнок: снова не смог всё просчитать и распланировать. Проебался и всех подвёл. Переживал за Микки. Действительно. Не за себя же переживать в такой ситуации. Отхватить пиздюлей, сигануть в реку и едва не попрощаться с жизнью – дело плёвое. 

— Мы тебя припрячем на время. Есть варианты. Завтра всё узнаю.  
— Отправишь меня в Ирландию в бочке из-под виски? – Смит как-то дёргано улыбнулся и отсалютовал стаканом.  
— Если хочешь, могу попробовать организовать. Только за лепрекона ты не сойдёшь.  
— Вот уж не думал снова оказаться в такой жопе. У тебя есть сигареты?  
— С твоей работой вполне ожидаемо. Сигарет нет, – ответил Тренер, незамедлительно испытав острое желание закурить. Рэй тяжело вздохнул.  
— Если бы этот торчок тогда не устроил кунг-фу с левитацией, всё это дерьмо не заварилось бы. Теперь заебёшься расхлёбывать.  
— Дети, – Тренер развёл руками.  
— Блядские цветы жизни. А я так и знал, что всё закончится какими-нибудь спецэффектами. Ненавижу нариков.  
— Их никто не любит. В этом и проблема.  
— Ну да, ты бы к ним нашёл подход. Только разговоры по душам там уже не помогут.  
— Мне и своих пока хватает.

Рэй усмехнулся и плеснул себе ещё виски. После недавнего заплыва его продолжало потряхивать и он надеялся, что не схватит воспаление лёгких. И ещё какую-нибудь речную лихорадку в качестве бонуса. Это было бы совсем лишним. Он устроил руки на столе. Сбитые пальцы подрагивали. Он уставился на свой мизинец и заморгал, тот затрясся сильнее.

— Рэй?  
Он вскинул голову, собрав ладони и встретился с обеспокоенным взглядом. Тренер снял очки и теперь стало заметно, что он тоже изрядно заебался. А ещё, какого насыщенного карего цвета его глаза и как вокруг них и между тёмных бровей собрались все страйки его нелёгкой жизни.  
— Всё нормально. Просто, знаешь, как-то по-другому планировал день.  
— Хотел посидеть вечерком у барби?  
— Типа того, – Рэй криво улыбнулся. Барби. Пышущий теплом барби. Перед которым можно устроиться со стаканчиком виски или чашкой чая, обложившись пледами. Забить по-старинке косячок фифти-фифти. Уголок рта задёргался.  
— Ещё посидишь, не переживай. Считай, у тебя экстремальный отдых.  
— Пиздец какой экстремальный.

Они досиделись до глубокой ночи и дна бутылки. Тренер только с сожалением отмечал, как летит в ебеня весь строгий режим и прощался с утренней пробежкой. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Рэй дойдёт до нужной кондиции и система отключит питание. Судя по непроходящему тремору гостя, спокойная ночь им обоим не светила. Опустошив последний стакан, Смит неловко поднялся, развернувшись на месте как поломанный робот и пошатнулся. Тренер поднялся следом и придержал его за плечо:  
— Пойдём, провожу тебя.  
Рэй посмотрел на него каким-то диким взглядом: зрачки почти сожрали радужку. Открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но тут же сжал губы. Тренер запоздало подумал, что следовало бы приложить лёд к его потемневшей щеке и чем-нибудь обработать рассечённую бровь. Смит шёл медленно, как будто еле-еле, касаясь пальцами стен.

— Стой, подожди, – Тренер затормозил его в полумраке на пути в комнату, - У тебя там хоть не сломано ничего?  
— Я не успел переписать завещание, – вдруг будничным тоном выдал Рэй, как будто занимался этим регулярно.  
— Что?  
— Я уже как-то перестал рассматривать такие варианты. А зря. Палец-то херня, конечно. Хотя с их инструментом мне его проще было самому отгрызть. Непонятно, как они там собирались всю ночь развлекаться. У меня порог уже не такой высокий для этих вещей. А эта грёбаная река. Я подумал, они ведь догадаются потом гроб закрыть, потому что крабы, они же всё жрут.  
— Прекрати, – коротко попросил Тренер. Голос почему-то сел.  
— Второй раз они не проебутся. Мне нельзя всё так оставлять. Ты сможешь передать Банни, чтобы он потом…  
— Да с чего ты вообще взял, что он будет, этот второй раз?  
— Чувствую.  
— Каким местом, позволь узнать? Мне казалось, у тебя другие методы планирования.  
— Тем самым, – Рэй усмехнулся, – Такое не распланировать. В этом и проблема. Я ведь говорил тогда Микки, что не надо туда соваться. Нарики. У них же в башке ебучий Диснейленд.

— Рэй, – Тренер крепко сжал его плечи, – Угомонись. Ты цел, все пальцы при тебе, - он провёл по рукаву толстовки и сжал почему-то ледяную ладонь, – Видишь? Я не собираюсь ебаться с твоим завещанием, сам займёшься потом.  
Смит шумно и тяжело дышал алкогольными парами всего в нескольких сантиметрах. Его пальцы задрожали, сплелись с пальцами Тренера и он севшим голосом спросил:  
— А со мной?  
— Что?  
Тренер отстранился, но ничего не увидел кроме как-то зловеще, по-кошачьи блестящих глаз.  
— Ебаться. Раз с завещанием не хочешь.

Повисла тишина. Стало слышно как проезжают под окнами редкие машины и тикают часы на запястье. Тренер несколько раз прокрутил последнюю реплику, но мозг раз за разом выдавал ошибку обработки.  
— Ты не в себе, Рэй - наконец тихо сказал он.

Ну разумеется, не в себе. После пережитого крыша Рэймонда явно уехала куда подальше. А она, судя по всему, и так была набекрень. Инстинкт самосохранения. Адреналин, кортизол и чёрт знает что ещё. Но он-то, Тренер, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Хоть Рэй и стоит так близко, что можно ощутить его тепло и дыхание. Нет, он не будет пользоваться чужим отчаяньем и невменяемостью, это как-то не по-христиански, не по-людски. Он не поведётся на эти происки дьявола, хотя очень хочется. Уже месяц как хочется. Поебаться. С Рэймондом. Смитом. Вот так взять и… Но вся эта ситуация. Весь этот сложный, слишком сложный (да ещё и под виски) букет ощущений, прорастающий сквозь грудную клетку.

Секунда и Рэй прильнул к нему, засопел в щёку. Тренер целомудренно обнял его, притягивая к себе. Погладил по плечам, мол, всё путём, друг. Да, он же помогает по дружбе. Только вот непонятно, когда они успели подружиться. Смит шумно вздохнул, прижался крепче, защекотал бородой. Его губы прошлись по щетине и Тренер пожалел, что не побрился утром. Вообще-то брился он лишь по особым случаям. Но все эти случаи сразу как-то мельчали по сравнению с тем, что творилось сейчас: Рэймонд Смит решил потереться о его морду своими самыми прекрасными и нежными частями.

С осуществлением своего плана по спасению их душ он непозволительно медлил. На то были весьма весомые причины. Рэй замер на середине его щеки и, выпустив язык, повёл им вниз. «Ну нахуй» – заискрилось в голове неоном и Тренер поймал его раскрытые губы своими. Смит вспыхнул моментально, как спичка и танком попёр напролом. Вначале дёрнул его поло наверх так, что затрещала ткань и принялся ощупывать торс будто проводил обыск. Потом оттянул резинку спортивных штанов, не переставая засасывать его как ебучий Мальстрём. 

— Рэй. Рэй. Подожди.  
Но Рэя, похоже, уже не было. Что-то другое смотрело из его глазниц нечитаемым взглядом. Тренер крепко обхватил его плечи, с явным усилием отстраняя, и прижал к стене. Чужая рука в его штанах не прибавляла собранности и он накрыл её своей сквозь ткань, в попытке затормозить эту гонку.

— Ты уверен, что это поможет? Что тебе именно это сейчас нужно?  
— Хуже явно не будет. А ты вроде не против, – пальцы Рэя на мгновение сильнее сжались, констатируя полное и безоговорочное согласие, – Считай, это ещё один страйк.  
— Отдача потом не замучает? Со всех этих страйков.  
— Не замучает, – и потёр большим пальцем раскрывшуюся головку. 

Ах ты ж ёбаный Рэймонд. Ёбаный Смит. Блядский парламентёр. Тренер забрался ладонями под слои ткани, коснувшись горячей спины. Рэй дёрнулся и прижался пылающим лбом к его виску. Мышцы мелко непроизвольно сокращались под прикосновениями.  
— Расслабься, – Тренер медленно повёл раскрытыми ладонями от лопаток к пояснице. Переместился на подрагивающий живот. Надавил на ширинку, услышав сбившийся выдох и с наслаждением поцеловал, зарывшись пальцами в шелковистые волосы на затылке.

Рэя морозило. Он не мог согреться с тех самых пор, как занырнул в реку. Рэя корёжило и коротило. Примерно как в тот раз, когда одноклассники накурили его каким-то непонятным варевом и он был уверен, что сдохнет прямо здесь, на задворках Ньюкасла, так и не повидав ничего дальше этого захолустья. Скрючило его тогда знатно. Приятели, конечно, кинули придурка-Смита и он всю ночь валялся в приходе в старом лодочном сарае. Он сражался с чудовищами, он летал, он падал в пропасть. Чёрт знает, сколько он провёл в этом бардо, но до дома доковылял только наутро весь в грязи и блевотине. Оказалось, его никто и не думал искать.

Но тогда ему было тринадцать. Двадцать пять лет прошло. А умирать всё так же страшно. Хотя он успел не один раз ощутить могильный холод и заглянуть прямо в бездну. Паранойя всё так же сводит с ума. Он втянул носом запах, мускусный, незнакомый, и от того ещё сильнее сносящий крышу. Провёл языком по шее, обжёгшись о щетину, будто глотнул текилы. Вжался в крепкое пылающее тело, согреваясь чужим теплом. Подался навстречу ласкающей руке. Чтобы удержаться. Чтобы не утонуть в рое мыслей, точащих его воспалённое сознание как стая пираний. 

Микии, Розалинд, завещание, фермы, бухгалтерия, офшоры, пароли, компроматы, разделы – этому не было конца и края. Он знал слишком много. Больше, чем мог осилить. Он даже умереть не мог спокойно, потому что кто ещё со всем этим разберётся. У него слишком много незаконченных дел, чтобы его душа упокоилась с миром.

— Идём, - Тренер потянул Рэя в сторону спальни и тот двинулся следом словно зомби. Он сдёрнул поло, откинув куда-то в сторону. Стянул штаны вместе с бельём. Рэй вытряхнулся из своих новых безразмерных шмоток, путаясь в рукавах и снова прижался, притёрся всем телом. Не оставляя даже шанса поразмышлять над своим столь странным поведением. Поцеловал сразу напористо и как-то по-хозяйски, как будто для них это было делом обыденным. Так, как мечталось тогда, на заднем дворе. Тренер продолжал наглаживать его спину, пока Рэй толкался в его руку и с каким-то бешеным энтузиазмом вылизывал его рот. Они так и вальсировали в свете фонаря, сцепившись намертво.

Рэй сам увлёк мужчину на кровать, распластался под ним морем искрящей лавы. Тренер на несколько мгновений завис. Всё это было как-то не вовремя. Пиздец конечно, ремарка, для такого случая – он и сам понимал. Ему хотелось касаться бледной кожи, бликующей в свете фонаря словно мрамор, хотелось видеть в глазах хоть проблеск сознания, хотелось подобрать шифр к этой головоломке. Но Рэй хотел не этого. Рэй смотрел своим потусторонним взглядом сквозь него. Он вцепился в плечи Тренера и потянул на себя. Развёл свои бесконечные жилистые ноги, подался бёдрами вперёд, часто и хрипло дыша открытым ртом. Ебать шедевр. Микеланджело в ахуе.

Тренер с лёгкостью признал, что он ни хрена не святой, а лишь простой смертный, да и то, не самых высоких моральных устоев. Что он слаб и грешен, что он просто щепка в этом бешеном горном потоке. В конце концов, он попытался воззвать к разуму и сознанию Рэя. Ведь попытался? Да, было понятно, что взывать сейчас особо не к чему, но всё же. В отшельники он не записывался, целибат не соблюдал и попросту задолбался рассуждать трезво за себя, карапузов, гопников на районе, а теперь ещё и консильери Микки Пирсона, которому в голову вдруг шибанула шиза. Который лежит тут под ним с раздвинутыми ногами и охренительным стояком. Да, происходящее походило на сон в лихорадке, на бред и угар, но кому какое дело, если они делили этот дурман лишь на двоих. Слишком много философии для спонтанной дрочки. 

Он исцеловал всю так беззащитно открытую сейчас шею, он был почти уверен, что не пропустил ни сантиметра. Огладил внутреннюю сторону разведённых бёдер, охуев, какая нежная там кожа и крепко призадумавшись, как бы ещё можно было между этих бёдер устроиться. Чтобы быть ещё ближе. Рэй никак не препятствовал, чуть заторможенно и невпопад отвечал на короткие поцелуи и обнимал его свободной рукой. Сложно было сказать, доставляют ли ему все эти побочные ласки. Он дышал как загнанная лошадь и сдвигал брови. Нетерпеливо вскидывался, напрягая живот, хотя у Тренера уже рука затекла от старания, выгибался навстречу и что-то шептал. Разобрать ни слова этого ебучего парселтанга никак не удавалось. И, наверное, к лучшему. Потому что выглядел Смит абсолютно невменяемым. 

Всё это походило на какое-то родео верхом на электрическом скате. В нынешнем состоянии Рэя пытаться кончить всё равно что под кислотой: так можно развлекаться до рассвета. Он вряд ли вообще осознаёт происходящее. Тренер перехватил давно потерявшую ритм руку и перевернул Смита на бок, полностью забирая управление этим напрочь сбившимся с координат шаттлом, несущемся прямиком в межгалактические ебеня. Притёрся сзади, закатив глаза от столь яркого сейчас ощущения самых желанных изгибов, и уткнулся Рэю между лопаток, снова крепко обхватив его член.

— Что ты хочешь? – спросил он взмокшую спину, неаккуратно двигая рукой и уже забив на все нежности. Этому охуевшему дракону рядом явно было не до них, – Что мне сделать?  
Смит повернул к нему голову, но не сказал ни слова. Тренер приподнялся на плече, обрывисто поцеловал пылающий висок, скулу, искусанные губы.

Рэй раскрыл рот, отчаянно дёрнувшись навстречу, его лицо как-то неестественно исказилось и на мгновение показалось, будто из глаз сейчас потоком хлынет космическая тьма. Тренер поймал губами какой-то неразличимый звук: то ли стон, то ли придушенное «мяу». Рэя протрясло судорогой и он разом обмяк, словно кто-то щёлкнул выключателем.  
Ему самому хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы догнаться. Накрыло как-то совершенно внезапно: снесло горячей волной, смешивая все мысли в неразличимую кашу и зажигая звёзды перед глазами ярче. Он на мгновение перестал осознавать себя, ощущая только сладкую дрожь и горячее тело рядом. 

Тренер проморгался, разгоняя пелену перед глазами и плотный туман, затянувший сознание. Склонился над Смитом, пытаясь в потёмках разглядеть выражение лица. Оно было нечитаемым.  
— Ты как? Рэй?  
Тот промычал что-то едва разборчиво. Грудная клетка ходила ходуном.  
Тренер уселся, с явным сожалением разрывая контакт. Сходил в душ, принёс Рэю полотенце. Тот уже спал, раскидав руки и ноги по сторонам. От прикосновений он вздрогнул, приподнялся, заморгал. Видимо, не мог понять, где он и что вообще происходит. Тренер мягко надавил ему на плечо:  
— Лежи. Всё нормально.

Он вытянул из-под Рэя сбившееся одеяло, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления. Тот был как тряпичная кукла: позволил уложить себя на подушку и даже не свёл ноги, моментально отрубившись. Тренер улёгся рядом, укрывая их. Святые угодники. Рэймонд Смит. В его кровати. Голый. Бойся своих желаний. Рэй дёрнул рукой во сне, что-то бормотнул, перевернулся на бок. Тренер потёр усталые глаза. Он ощущал себя опустошённым и каким-то выжженным. Дотла. Смит вздрогнул, задел его ногой. Видимо, куда-то бежал. Или от кого-то.

Мужчина уставился в потолок, расчерченный отблесками фонаря. Снова тянуло закурить. Вот только он вроде как окончательно бросил ещё лет пять назад. Хотя повод развязаться был очень даже веский. Он повернулся к Рэю, придвинулся ближе. Осторожно коснулся носом его волос. Они пахли мылом и самим Рэем. Ёбаный пиздец. Разбираться не хотелось. Только не сейчас. 

Он осторожно поцеловал основание шеи. Там, где билась жилка. Провёл ладонью по плечу. Смит не пошевелился. Раз уж он спит так крепко... Тренер прижался животом к широкой спине и судорожно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. Он не представлял даже примерно, сколько пролежал так, сопя в тёплый загривок. Рэй больше не дёргался, дышал ровно. Остывал, словно Везувий, только что благополучно уничтоживший всё живое на несколько километров вокруг. Тренер был уверен, что наутро этот мираж рассеется. Что ему это снится. Что от Рэя останется только след на подушке. Он почему-то вспомнил его холодный взгляд в отражении зеркала Принцессы Виктории. Ровную спину. Идеально причёсанный затылок. _Что ты такое._


	2. Chapter 2

_«If you don't know where you are going, any road can take you there»_

_Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland  
_

Утром Рэй никуда не делся: сопел рядом, лёжа на животе. Тренер позалипал на гнездо светлых волос, на оттопыренное ухо, на закрытый глаз. Пересилил желание коснуться, прижаться, как бы невзначай приобнять. Когда он вообще в последний раз просыпался не один? Наверное, ещё до того как перестал бухать по-чёрному. По крайней мере, в этой квартире такого не случалось. То есть сколько? Лет пять? Он ощущал себя старой, раздуплившейся после долгой зимней спячки змеёй, выползшей погреться на солнце. Солнце вздохнуло и, грациозно взглягнув ногой, уткнулось в подушку.

Тренер поднёс к лицу часы: почти семь. Учитывая, что дел на утро за исключением безнадёжно проёбанной пробежки запланировано не было, проснулся он чертовски рано. Голова гудела, во рту пересохло. Он осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла. Рэй на его перемещения не реагировал. Спешно собрав свои раскиданные в порыве страсти шмотки, мужчина незамеченным выскользнул за дверь. Принял душ, привёл себя в порядок, поставил чайник и замер у окна, бездумно наблюдая как ползут по небу серые облака.

— Привет, – раздалось из-за спины. Он вздрогнул и обернулся. Рэй стоял на пороге в этих невозможных джинсах из закромов Эрни, которые держались на честном слове, смотрел каким-то потерянным взглядом и часто моргал. Заспанный и взъерошенный. Тренер кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну, чтобы не пялиться так на чётко очерченный пресс, на блядские выпирающие косточки, на абстракцию из затянувшихся шрамов и свежих синяков.

— Я что-то не то сделал вчера?  
Тренер непроизвольно напрягся. Святые угодники. Он ведь не собирается завести серьёзный разговор по душам? Может, его во сне дефрагментировало? Отшибло память? Не самый плохой вариант.  
— Всё в порядке, Рэй. Хотя бы завещание зачитывать не стал.  
А что он ещё мог сказать? Что Рэй был одинаково охренительно горяч и невменяем? Что его собственная техника, вообще-то, тоже хромала, но это исключительно от усталости и шока? Предложить повторить на бис?  
— Что?  
— Ничего, – он попытался придать лицу непринуждённое выражение и обернулся: – Будешь чай?

***

В зале как обычно с самого утра стоял какой-то кипиш: карапузы затеяли перестановку. Тренер хотел было поинтересоваться, с какой целью и чем их не устраивала прошлая комбинация, но забил и забаррикадировался в кабинете, чтобы обдумать дела насущные. Дома остался Рэй, молчаливый и растерянный, а ему сейчас предстояло устроить его дальнейшую судьбу.

Мозг с самого утра затеял кинопоказ ночного артхауса и не прерывался ни на секунду. А стоило откинуться на спинку стула и прикрыть глаза, тут же подключилось и воображение. То самое, которое не славилось особой изобретательностью. Но так уж получилось, что за последние сутки материала для работы появилось хоть отбавляй. 

Как теперь дальше жить с таким багажом впечатлений он не представлял. Пальцы покалывало фантомным ощущением горячего бархата чужой кожи. Безжалостно зацелованные губы горели. Блядское «мяу» в финале пьесы не переставая озаряло и без того нестабильное сознание яркими вспышками. Он не мог спокойно смотреть на Рэя. И вообще никак не мог. Не мог о нём думать. И не думать тоже не мог. Полный пиздец.

— Тренер, – он едва не свалился со стула и вытаращился на возникшего в дверях Мэла, – Тут курьер какой-то. Для мистера Смита чего-то припёр.  
В зале действительно обнаружился сотрудник в форме Пони Экспресс с коробкой в руках.  
— Для мистера Смита, – коротко пояснил он, всучив Тренеру увесистую посылку, – Мистер Пирсон ждёт его звонка.

Судя по тому, как курьер профессионально растворился в воздухе, не потребовав подписи и не оставив никаких бланков, Экспресс этот был не совсем Пони и грузы развозил весьма специфические. Карапузы столпились вокруг Тренера как полчище сурикатов. Они всегда так делали, когда в поле зрения возникало что-то интересное. В них был заложен какой-то стадный инстинкт и если один появлялся на орбите, тут же подтягивались и остальные. А на всякие стрёмные дела, в которые им не следовало бы влезать, у этой банды было особое чутьё.

— А чего там? – из-за плеча Эрни высунулась голова Бенни.  
— Чья-нибудь башка наверное, – мрачно заявил Джим.  
— Какая ещё нахер башка, бро? – возмутился Эрни, – Во-первых, она туда не влезла бы. Во-вторых, на кой мистеру Смиту чужая башка?  
— Так это наверное тех пацанов, которые его отделали. Он вчера-то пришёл чистый Тарантино.  
— Тренер, Вам помочь открыть?  
— Так, никто ничего открывать не будет, понятно? – мужчина злобно зыркнул по сторонам, хотя и догадывался, что на карапузов эти гляделки должного эффекта не оказывают.  
— А чего это? Мы тихонечко. Лучше во дворе наверное, мало ли, всякое может быть.  
— А того. Для мистера Смита посылка. Вот он пусть и разбирается.  
— Он Вам рассказал, чего там было-то вчера? Кого он подсёк? – спросил Прайм-тайм, непонятно что забывший в зале с утра пораньше со своим растяжением. Все остальные уставились на Тренера щенячьими взглядами.  
— Я так смотрю, с усвоением жизненных уроков дело обстоит хреново, — устало констатировал он.  
— А мы-то тут при чём? Он сам пришёл, между прочим. Заходит и говорит: Эрни, сынок, тут такое стряслось – щас охренеешь!  
— Хорош заливать, не было такого! – перебил товарища Прайм-тайм.  
— Это тебя тут не было, калека.  
— Какой ты ему сынок, бля.  
— Это потому что я чёрный?  
— А ну-ка замолчали! – от этого гула начинала трещать голова, – Вы все, разбились на пары и шагом-марш разминаться. И чтобы снаряды все были на местах! Ты, – он указал на Прайм-тайма, – Либо сидишь дома и разучиваешь сонеты, либо помогаешь мне с бухгалтерией. Всем всё понятно?  
— Да, Тренер, – раздалось нестройное понурое в ответ.  
Он осторожно осмотрел коробку без всяких опознавательных знаков. Оставалось надеяться, что она действительно от Микки.

***

Рэй пялился на свои руки. Вернее на то, что от них осталось. Откуда столько крови? – думал он и пытался пошевелить пальцами, которых не было. Их съели крабы. Он это откуда-то знал наверняка. Кровь лила рекой как в дешёвом хорроре: ярко-красная и горячая. Руки нестерпимо ныли. Его вытолкнули на парапет. Далеко внизу шумела река. Широкая и тёмная. И больше ничего на километры вокруг. В небе висела беспросветная мгла. Он не чувствовал ног. У него не было голоса. Река кишела крабами. Они уже ждали. Их предупредили. Резкий толчок в спину и Рэй полетел вниз, раскрывая рот в немом крике.

Что-то холодное коснулось лица. Крабы. Клешни. Он не мог пошевелиться и только сдавленно мычал, балансируя где-то на грани двух миров. Грудь как будто придавило бетонной плитой. Он хорошо знал это ощущение. Ебучий сонный паралич. Именно от этой херни он пытался долго и безуспешно избавиться, глотая какие-то таблетки по рецепту и стараясь соблюдать режим сна. Какой нахуй у него мог быть режим. Спустя пару мучительных минут Рэй взбрыкнул всем телом, смог наконец разлепить тяжёлые веки и обнаружил себя в чьей-то спальне с полотенцем на лбу и в насквозь мокрой футболке.

— Это сон, Рэй, – сказал голос рядом и он увидел Тренера. Процессор со скрипом включился и потихоньку стал восстанавливать оперативную память. Прилёг, блять, на минуточку. Его знобило и он непроизвольно вздрагивал от ощущения, будто по нему кто-то ползёт. Умом он худо-бедно понимал, что ему это лишь кажется, но пересилить заклинивший мозг никак не мог. 

Он больше никогда не станет есть крабов. Никогда. Даже тех дорогущих в устричной Бэнтли. И никаких больше клешней под пиво в Принцессе Виктории. Даже если Микки попросит составить компанию. Даже если будет кормить его этими клешнями с рук. Рэй на всякий случай посмотрел на свои кисти: они тряслись как у запойного алкоголика. Пошевелил неслушающимися пальцами, чуть успокоившись, откинулся на подушку и перехватил руку, удерживающую мокрое полотенце на лбу. Он не мог отдышаться: сердце колотилось так, будто сейчас разорвётся. 

Его усадили, подоткнув под спину подушку. Рэй не сопротивлялся, да и попросту не мог. Перед ним возникла кружка, от которой исходил пар и интенсивный запах синтетической малины:  
— Выпей, станет полегче.  
А ему очень хотелось, чтобы стало полегче, поэтому он послушно вылакал эту парацетамоловую дрянь, от которой его развезло с полпинка. Снова улёгся и попытался забиться под одеяло, ощущая себя каким-то моллюском, которого вытряхнули из раковины. 

— Рэй, подожди. Что ты делаешь?  
Он упрямо продолжал рыть себе нору, как какой-то обсадившийся крот. Его невыносимо морозило, а свет ночника безжалостно слепил воспалённые глаза. Рэй сейчас с радостью заполз бы под кровать. Хотелось завернуться в кокон и исчезнуть. Его мягко остановили, стянули потную футболку, отчего затрясло сильнее, вытерли полотенцем, спросили совсем рядом:  
— Какие крабы?

Он путанно ответил, что они там. Крабы. Что у него пальцы – и вытянул дрожащую руку как бы в подтверждение то ли их наличия, то ли отсутствия. Что крови было слишком много. И что ему очень холодно. Он вообще-то с трудом понимал, какие из своих путанных мыслей озвучивает, а какие оставляет при себе. Они расползались и сплетались между собой, образуя причудливые узоры горячечного бреда наяву. Спальня и Тренер расплывались в красном мареве. Его заверили, что крабов здесь точно нет и погладили по плечам, укрыв, наконец, одеялом. Это немного успокоило и Рэй снова провалился в забытье. 

Он чувствовал ладонь на своей спине и слышал голос Тренера, но не разбирал слов. Да ему и не надо было. Достаточно присутствия. Тренер хороший мужик, он не подведёт: если сказал, что крабов нет, значит правда нет. Смит ему сейчас верил больше, чем себе и надеялся только что это не очередной финт воспалённого сознания. Он на всякий случай придвинулся ближе, учуяв уже знакомый запах. Значит, настоящий. Перед тем как окончательно отключиться, Рэй только подивился как безнадёжно ему сорвало крышу и как приятно ощущается тепло чужой ладони на затылке.

Проснулся Смит абсолютно выжатым. Как будто его кто-то простирнул в машинке вместе с простынями на ста градусах и тысяче оборотов. С трудом собрав себя в кучу, он выполз на кухню. Там обнаружился Тренер.  
— Тебе получше?  
Рэй кивнул. Ему протянули стакан воды. Руки дрожали, голова была тяжёлой, а тело отвратительно слабым и каким-то чужим. Словно его набили ватой как плюшевого медведя.  
— Который час? – просипел он.  
— Два. У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Через пару минут он сидел за столом перед чашкой Дарджилинга и посылкой от Микки. Тренер устроился напротив, потягивая чай и уткнувшись в смартфон.  
В коробке оказалась ещё одна, жестяная. Они в таких фасовали шишки. Внутри аккуратно уложенный джентльменский набор: пачка фунтов, любимый USP, патроны, телефон и, конечно же, продукция собственного производства прямиком с фермы. Тренер на мгновение оторвался от дисплея и только хмыкнул.

Рэй зажал кнопку включения смартфона и попытался улыбнуться. По лицу прошла судорога и растворилась подёргиванием в уголке губ, как рябь на воде. Выглядел он откровенно паршиво: под левым глазом налился знатный фонарь, на брови запеклась тёмная корочка, лицо приобрело какой-то нездоровый сероватый оттенок. 

— Пойду поищу тебе футболку, – Тренер по обыкновению предпочёл тактично удалиться. В спальне он принялся рыться в шкафу, слушая доносящийся из кухни голос. Он покосился на развороченную постель и застыл истуканом, сжимая в руках тонкий трикотаж. Не то чтобы он был в восторге от их вынужденного дуэта. Всё-таки мало романтики в том, чтобы придя домой охренеть от задушенных воплей из спальни и найти там бьющегося в крабовой лихорадке Рэя. Но расставаться с этим пиздецом почему-то не хотелось. 

В голову лезло идиотское сравнение с котом на передержке. Да, тот был диким и абсолютно ебанутым, да, он сдирал со стен обои, оставлял повсюду шерсть и шастал по столу, но зато вечерами иногда давал себя погладить и даже укладывался помурчать под боком. Вот только Рэй нихуя не кот. Во-первых, проблем от него гораздо больше, во-вторых, сухим кормом и заводной мышкой тут не обойдёшься, ну а в-третьих, его нельзя вот так просто оставить у себя и каждый вечер заправлять виски. Хоть он и утыкался ему в плечо в беспамятстве каких-нибудь полчаса назад, хоть и затеял вчера эту ночную мистерию. Он навсегда останется диким. К тому же, Тренер уже нашёл ему новый дом. Чтобы Рэй был в безопасности, но не так близко. Потому что это было невыносимо и элементарно рискованно.

Смита он застал в полном расфокусе. Тот сидел не шевелясь и уставившись в одну точку, поочерёдно мигая глазами и дёргая левым уголком рта.  
— Какие новости? – Тренер протянул Рэю футболку.  
— Ты говорил, у тебя есть варианты. Где можно перекантоваться.  
— Есть место. Дядя одного из пацанов рулит недвижкой на районе, он подкинул кое-что. Там тихо и без любопытных глаз.  
— Что за дядя?  
— Дядя Ронни. Ему можно верить, я его лет семь знаю. Пацаны тогда ещё совсем зелёные были. Про тебя, естественно, ничего не говорил.

Дядя Ронни курил вонючие папиросы, носил золотые перстни и не задавал лишних вопросов. По району про него ходили самые разные легенды: то ли он раньше заправлял делами в порту, то ли рулил подпольными боями, то ли держал казино. Говорили, что он отсидел то ли десять лет, то ли все двадцать. То ли за контрабанду, то ли за мокруху. Что работал на мафию. Что был повязан с ИРА. Какие из этих мутных историй были правдой – оставалось неясным. Может, лишь часть, а может и всё сразу. Истины не знал даже Мэл. 

Именно дядя Ронни помог им решить проблемы с арендой зала пару лет назад, когда заартачился собственник. А ещё быстренько утряс вопросы с лицензиями, разрешениями и проверками. В общем-то, редких встреч с ним Тренеру вполне хватало для поддержания оптимального уровня присутствия гангстеров в своей жизни. Но потом появился Рэймонд Смит. Как новомодная понтовая добавка, на которую он тут же прочно подсел.

Которому в очередной раз не сиделось на месте и приспичило срочно, вот прямо сейчас, едва натянув на себя чужую футболку и еле держась на ногах рвануть к месту назначения. Тренер не стал задавать вопросов. Во-первых, по виду Рэя было очевидно, что его проблемы сами собой не разрешились. Похоже, стало только хуже. А во-вторых, это было попросту неизбежно.

***

Он открыл перед Смитом обшарпанную дверь. Тот вошёл и остановился на пороге, оглядывая интерьер. Маленькая комнатка, минимум мебели. То, что предприимчивые риелторы гордо именуют студия-лофт. Метров двадцать на всё про всё, включая ванную размером с напёрсток и кукольное подобие кухни. В доме Рэя одна только кладовка наверняка была просторней.

— Не Версаль, конечно, но жить можно.  
— Меня устроит. Спасибо.  
— Если что-то будет нужно…  
— Нет, – Рэй оборвал его. От него искрило каким-то неясным напряжением. Взгляд стал холодным, непроницаемым, будто покрылся коркой льда, — Держись от меня подальше.  
Тренер только вопросительно свёл брови.  
— Просто забудь про меня. Что я приходил. Что мы вообще знакомы.  
— Это что за херня началась?  
— Так будет лучше.  
— Может расскажешь?  
— Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.  
— Знаешь что, Рэй. Не пойти бы тебе на хрен со своими загадками. Хорошего дня.

В глазах напротив мелькнуло удивление и растерянность, но лишь на мгновение. Тренер развернулся и врубил пятую передачу, как тогда, раздав Рэймонду все страйки. Нахер, нахер, нахер. Нельзя задерживаться ни на секунду, потому что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Он подавил в себе желание обернуться и напоследок грохнул дверью о косяк так, что, кажется, посыпалась штукатурка. В конце концов, Рэй не маленький, разберётся как-нибудь. У него в таких делах наверняка богатый опыт. Тем более, что у Тренера своих забот хватает. И разборки Рэймонда его волновать не должны. Да ещё при наличии крыши в виде Микки Пирсона. Дикий бешеный кот. Только немного оправился и тут же зарядил своему благодетелю лапой по роже.

Не то чтобы Тренер ожидал, что Рэй откроется ему как сим-сим и тут же выложит вместо сокровищ все свои тёмные тайны и детские травмы. У него вообще было детство? Или его сразу таким выпустили с конвейера? Тренер почему-то решил, что после всего того, что между ними было, имеет право хоть на какое-то объяснение. Он, в конце концов, не какая-нибудь школьница, связавшаяся с хулиганом, от которой можно вот так легко отделаться пафосным «Держись от меня подальше, крошка. Я приношу лишь страдания». 

Хотя, если задуматься: а что такого между ними было? Череда сомнительных услуг и ебанутых неловкостей. Пьяный, но охуительно яркий оргазм. Кошмарные сны. Бутылка виски и пара чашек чая. Как-то не тянет на особо доверительные отношения. Браво, он в очередной раз полетел на свет этой прекрасной далёкой звезды, а в итоге подпалил себе задницу как тупой мотылёк о раскалённую лампочку.

***

Тренер битый час пялился в сетку расписания. Уже сутки он держался от Рэя подальше. Изо всех сил. Когда припадочным волчком крутился в постели без сна почти до самого рассвета, и когда морщась хлебал на кухне слишком крепкий чай, и когда до полуночи мутузил грушу, отправив пацанов по домам. Но даже после такой разминки спал он немногим лучше, поэтому приехал в зал спозаранку, помятый и угрюмый, в надежде отвлечься какой-нибудь рутиной. Буквы плясали перед глазами. Он сдвинул очки и потёр переносицу. В дверь тихонько постучали и, по обыкновению не дождавшись ответа, дёрнули за ручку.

— Тренер, – как-то нерешительно позвал Прайм-тайм и застыл на пороге. За его спиной маячила вся банда. Мужчина вернул оправу на место. Только этого не хватало. Явно что-то натворили. Опять. Ну что ж, пожили спокойно целых три недели, пора и честь знать.  
— Что случилось? – он поднялся из-за стола, – Ну, заходите. Чего встали там как неродные.  
Карапузы по одному, бочком просочились в кабинет и выстроились по стенке, попрятав взгляды.  
— Та-ак, – протянул он, складывая руки на груди, – Давайте говорите сразу: куда влезли на этот раз.  
— Да никуда мы не влезали, Тренер, – чуть обиженно пробубнил Бенни.  
— А что тогда?

Эрни переглянулся с Прайм-таймом, Бенни с Мэлом, Джим скорбно изучал собственные кроссовки. Так пацаны не вели себя даже когда их загребли в участок: они тогда влезли в какую-то заброшку, которая заброшкой на самом деле не была. И когда Тренер распекал их за тот проёб с Микки, от которого карапузов успешно отмазал Рэй. И когда сорвали ко всем херам трубу с горячей водой в душевой.

— Тут, в общем, это, – начал было Эрни, но замолчал. Потом оглянулся на товарищей и шёпотом выдал: – Ну не могу я.  
— Не тяните кота за хвост. Говорите уже, будем разбираться. Мало что ли разгребли историй? И это утрясём.  
— Мистер Смит, – внезапно подал голос Джим и снова принялся разглядывать свои шнурки.  
— Что, опять? – глаза помимо воли вылезли из орбит.  
— Он не знает, – обречённо прошептал Бенни.  
— Чего не знаю? – он нервно поправил очки, подошёл ближе, – Рассказывайте, пока я тут на хрен инфаркт не схватил от предвкушения!  
— Мистер Смит, – срывающимся голосом сказал Прайм-тайм, – Он, в общем, это. Того.  
— Что «того»? – по позвоночнику пробежал холодок.  
— Ну, то самое.  
— Да говорите же вы нормально! Словами! – ещё никогда его не бесила их манера туманно изъясняться.  
— С концами, в общем, – скорбно сказал Эрни и припечатал, – Всё.  
— Вы что такое несёте? Что значит «всё»? Ни хрена не смешно!  
— Так мы разве стали бы так шутить-то, Тренер! Это ж мистер Смит!  
— Я его видел недавно. Да вот буквально… – он осёкся. Выходило, что не так уж и недавно, – Во вторник.  
— Так его вчера нашли. Утром. То ли утонул, то ли подстрелили, то ли всё сразу. Мутная какая-то история.  
— Как утонул?  
— В реке.  
— Не может такого быть, – решительно сказал Тренер.  
Нельзя войти в одну реку дважды. А уж утонуть в ней – тем более.  
— Да мы сами в шоке!  
— Откуда вы это взяли вообще? Кто вам сказал?  
— Так вон у Джима двоюродный брат.  
— Мартин, – коротко пояснил тот.  
— Ага, Мартин. Его кореша мутят дела на доках. Что на реке происходит – они всегда в курсе.  
— Всё так, – подтвердил Джим.  
— Ближе к делу можно? – не выдержал Тренер.  
— Так Вы же сами спросили, – оскорбился Прайм-тайм, – В общем, у складов нашли покойни... Мистера Смита, то есть. С пулевым.  
— Дело так было: – вклинился Эрни, – Нашли его, значит, за контейнерами, позвонили кому надо, у них там всё схвачено. А потом такой кипиш поднялся, приехали серьёзные ребята. Ну и сказали, что дело дрянь: это, мол, человек Микки Пирсона. И что Микки Пирсон пиздец разозлился. Они там все обосрались на этих складах. Чуть сами в реку не сиганули.  
— Потому что это, мол, Рэймонд Смит. На нём ещё кольцо было. Ну, помните, то, золотое.  
— Помню, – севшим голосом сказал Тренер, вспомнив руку Рэя на собственном столе. И на подушке рядом. И в своей руке.  
— Ну вот. Опознали, в общем. Мистер Смит-то в городе не последний человек. Вот и разнеслось.  
— Вы там может пробьёте по своим каналам? – робко спросил Прайм-тайм и прибавил: – Ну, чтоб наверняка.

Он еле выпроводил дотошных карапузов и в полной прострации опустился на диван. Посидел так несколько минут. Как Рэй мог оказаться у доков? Понятно, что он туда не прогуляться заглянул. И не по собственной воле. Наверняка местечко русских для обстряпывания таких вот дел. Но как они его нашли? Кто-то сдал? Ронни? Он и сам ничего не знал. А кто знал? А это вообще Рэй? Мало ли, кто это мог быть. Мало ли у Микки людей при золотых цацках. Тренер достал телефон. 

Нового номера Рэя у него не было. Номер Микки Пирсона не печатали в газетах в разделе Товары и услуги. Оставалось только пробить по своим каналам, как выразился Прайм-тайм. По тем же каналам, по которым он месяц назад пробивал хозяина того добра, которым его подопечные под завязку загрузили фургон. Каналы именовались Тимом и обитали в прослойке, соединяющей царство преступной верхушки Лондона и мир обыкновенных людей. Эдакий Биврёст между Асгардом и Мидгардом. Когда-то там же обитал и сам Тренер, но это было слишком давно.

— Что за пожар в такую рань? Опять твои детишки обнесли чей-то огород? — вместо приветствия прозвучало на том конце провода.  
— Бог миловал, – ответил он, – Я по другому вопросу. Пацаны сказали, вчера нашли кого-то у складов на реке.  
— А они-то здесь причём? Это же русских художества. Там какой-то замут с сыночком их авторитета. Нашли-то знаешь кого?  
— Кого? – голос сел.  
— Рэймонда, мать его, Смита! Слыхал про такого? Правая рука Микки Пирсона. Это тебе не простую шестёрку вальнуть. Жуть, что теперь начнётся, третья мировая. Зацепит – мало не покажется. Вот, думаю к тётке в Бирмингем податься.  
— А это точно Рэймонд?  
— Куда уж точней. Ребята из Энфилда говорят сегодня крематорий закрывают на вип-обслуживание. Микки Пирсон, мол, отвалил гору бабла и там всё по высшему разряду.  
— Сегодня? Во сколько?  
— Да кто его знает. Когда там обычно такие дела проворачивают? С утречка пораньше наверное. Ну или в обед. Тебе-то зачем?  
— Так просто. Извини, надо идти.

Он натянул куртку, на ходу вбивая в картах «Энфилд крематорий». Навигатор бойко нашёл локацию и тут же радостно предложил построить маршрут. За час-полтора можно добраться. Он схватил ключи от машины и вылетел из кабинета.  
— Тренер! – донеслось вслед, – Вы куда? Пацаны, куда это он?  
Кажется, он что-то ответил, но из-за гула в ушах сам не расслышал, что.

***

Серое небо висело так низко, как будто вот-вот тяжёлым одеялом накроет землю. С утра накрапывал дождь. Тренер наблюдал как он мелкими каплями оседает на лобовом стекле. Какой-то идиотский фильм. Сюр. Бред. Сценарист больной ублюдок. Он припарковался в отдалении, чтобы не палиться и иметь неплохой обзор. Судя по отсутствию машин и людей в радиусе километра, информация про вип-обслуживание была правдива. Кто-то бронирует зал в ресторане, а кто-то – крематорий. Профдеформация и корпоративный досуг, мать его. Телефон брякнул уведомлением.

«Тренер вы где??» и штук десять паникующих смайлов – Прайм-тайм в их общем чате.  
«Мы волнуемся!!»,  
«Тут уже мелкие подтягиваются».

Блять. Про тренировку с младшими он, естественно, забыл. Да он и имени своего в тот момент не вспомнил бы. Тренер вздохнул и набрал «Отъехал по делам. Всё в порядке».  
Следовало признать, что отъехал он капитально. Метнуться в крематорий через весь город – неплохие такие делишки. И как он только до этого докатился. Как это всё вообще получилось.

«Вам помочь?»,  
«Скиньте адрес мы подъедем!».  
«Я скоро вернусь. Зал на вас. Займите малышню», – им нужно дать какое-нибудь задание. Чтобы перенаправить бьющую ключом энергию в мирное русло. Не хватало здесь ещё этих могучих рэйнджеров посреди вечного покоя и под звон колоколов. 

«Хорошо Тренер! Всё сделаем в лучшем виде!» – учить младших товарищей уму-разуму было их любимым занятием. Карапузы сразу принимали охренительно взрослый вид и на серьёзных щах объясняли, почему нельзя творить херню, изъясняясь его же собственными цитатами. Тренер обычно только улыбался в чашку, исподтишка наблюдая за этим воспитательным процессом и припоминал всю херню, которую эта профессура натворила лично.

Он взглянул на часы: может, опоздал и всё уже закончилось? Опоздал ты гораздо раньше, – вспыхнуло в голове, – Когда решил разыграть ущемлённую гордость. К часовне подкатил катафалк. Двое мужиков быстро и технично выгрузили полированный сверкающий гроб из тёмного дерева.

— Господи Иисусе, – машинально прошептал Тренер, вцепившись в руль.

Ладно. Может это и не Рэймонд вовсе. А кто же ещё, – нашёптывал внутренний голос, – В такой-то упаковке. И вокруг ни души. Сил так сидеть не было. Он накинул капюшон куртки и в обход направился к часовне, над которой грозно возвышалась огромная закопчённая труба. Внутри было пусто, тихо и пахло ладаном. Гроб стоял у алтаря. Открытый. Тренер медленно преодолел несколько метров, с каждым шагом будто увязая всё глубже в трясине. 

Зал пустился по кругу. Орган, колонны, свечи. Пол качнулся и куда-то поехал из-под ног. Рэй. Это был Рэй. Почему он такой бледный? Ясно почему, – снова некстати проснулся внутренний комментатор. Не просто бледный. Белый как мел, почти синий на фоне светлого шёлка подушки и кремовых лилий. От их тяжёлого запаха кружилась голова. В сумрачном свете под этим высоким каменным сводом Рэй походил на какую-то средневековую скульптуру мученика. Одну из тех, что печально взирают на прихожан с порталов готических соборов. Руки сложены на груди, на правом мизинце поблёскивает кольцо. Тренер хотел было подойти ближе, но резко развернулся и почти бегом направился к выходу, на пути едва не столкнувшись с какими-то хмурыми амбалами. Наверное, коллеги. 

Он уселся в машину. Руки дрожали. Прямо как у Рэя. Желудок скручивало в невротических спазмах. На своём веку Тренеру пришлось повидать немало дерьма и он никогда бы не подумал, что вид Рэймонда Смита в гробу так выбьет его из колеи. Блядский боже. Как же так. Как так. Он ведь был бронированный. Пуленепробиваемый. Зачем они его сразу в гроб? Ведь можно же, наверное, починить. Ведь можно? Мимо проехал Рендж Ровер, следом два тонированных Мерседеса. А потом перед глазами замелькали какие-то разрозненные кадры. Банни с огромным чёрным зонтом. Мрачный Микки. Его жена в тёмных очках на пол лица. Мужики в костюмах со скорбными лицами. 

Дождь с силой забарабанил по крыше. Тренер продолжал пялиться на вход часовни. Зачем-то открыл бардачок. Посмотрел на зеленеющее вдали поле. Включил радио. Оттуда понеслись стенания Роберта Смита. Они там что, сговорились все что ли? Потеряв счёт времени, он просто пялился прямо перед собой, словно его огрели обухом по голове. Пока из трубы крематория не повалил дым. Он словно в трансе повернул ключ в зажигании и медленно двинулся по просёлочной дороге. Дворники работали во всю, но перед глазами почему-то всё равно висела мутная пелена.

Когда на пути возникла заправка, он съехал с трассы, хотя бак был наполовину полным. Безумно захотелось курить. Сейчас на принципы и ЗОЖ было как-то насрать. Блондинка за кассой с улыбкой положила перед ним пачку Мальборо. Откуда ей было знать, что у этого незадачливого курильщика прямо сейчас внутри рушится крепостная стена и полыхают все башни замка. 

— А ведь у него день рождения в ноябре. Тридцать девять. Исполнилось бы.  
Тренер замер на несколько секунд и медленно обернулся. Едва узнаваемый, заросший бородой Флэтчер в какой-то потрёпанной камуфляжной плащ-палатке, вязаной шапке и резиновых сапогах стоял за столиком чуть поодаль. В пальцах он сжимал картонный стаканчик, из которого свисал ярлычок чайного пакетика. Хренов гурман. Тренер пялился на него не в силах даже рта раскрыть. Об этом хитрожопом скользком факте их с Рэем сложных взаимоотношений они больше не говорили. 

— Вот уж не думал вновь встретить таинственного друга Рэймондо. Тебя без полоски и не узнаешь.  
Тренер машинально оглядел свои серые джинсы. Чёрт знает, что его дёрнуло сегодня их надеть. Наверное, то самое. Предчувствие. Заявляться на кремацию в трениках как-то не комильфо. Рэй не одобрил бы. Хотя, какая ему теперь разница. Флэтчер вот и вовсе решил поиграть в ебанутого лесника.

— Бедный мальчик, – вздохнул журналист, поглядывая на него из под толстых стёкол очков-хамелеонов, – Какая утрата.  
— Заткнись, – это вырвалось само. Кулаки непроизвольно сжались.  
— Манеры у тебя, конечно, неважные. Но нашего прекрасного принца всегда тянуло поцеловаться с жабой.  
— Это ты про себя? Надо было тебя тогда затолкать прямо в эту барбекюшницу.  
— Какие мы грозные. Пора бы забыть обиды. В такой-то день. Тем более, что делить нам теперь нечего. Господи, а кто бы мог подумать.  
— Ты. Ты мог бы. Когда сдавал его русским.  
— Ему следовало включить свою прекрасную голову, прежде чем кидаться сыночками отставных олигархов из окон. Там свидетелей и без меня было достаточно – вопрос времени. Но ему как-то удавалось обмануть судьбу-злодейку. Рэй у нас такой изворотливый. И везучий сукин сын. Был.  
— И слишком добрый, видимо. Раз ты смог сюда приползти на своих двоих. Подбираешь местечко на кладбище?  
— Заехал вот, чайку хлебнуть, бензинчику. Не мог не проводить Рэймондо. Ты-то тоже не остался в стороне, а? – он усмехнулся, подмигнув, – Пал жертвой чар его красоты? Понимаю. Подлецу и гроб к лицу. Бледноват только малость.  
— Иди на хрен, – Тренер сгрёб сигареты и выскочил под дождь. Колокольчик на двери захлебнулся истерическим звоном. Флэтчер сгорбился над стаканчиком, невидящим взглядом уставившись перед собой. Улыбка сползла с его лица. Одинокая слеза затерялась в всклокоченной бороде.

***

Едва Тренер зашёл в зал, карапузы сразу притихли. Он кивнул им, попытался улыбнуться. Губы не слушались. Лицо застыло деревянной маской. Он закрылся в кабинете и достал початую бутылку настоящего ирландского потина*, которую держал для экстренных ситуаций. Настолько экстренных не случалось ни разу. Ладно, Рэй. Перед глазами стоял бледный заострившийся профиль в виньетке белых лилий. Почему лилии. Сам он их наверняка не выбрал бы. А что выбрал бы? Что любил? Тренер ведь почти его не знал. Почему тогда так паршиво? Завещание так и осталось непереписанным. Теперь даже не узнать, что Смит хотел передать Банни.

Тренер налил это огненное пойло прямо в чашку, опрокинул залпом и занюхал рукавом. Получается, он напиздел Рэю с три короба. Что всё будет хорошо, что завещанием тот займётся сам, что посидит ещё у барби вечерком. Как же теперь барби? Наверное, продадут вместе с домом. Со всеми этими вещицами: торшерами, книгами, старинными ходиками в гостиной. У него ведь даже не осталось ничего на память. Как будто Рэя и не было никогда. Как будто он и правда был голограммой. 

— Тренер, Вы как? – между дверью и косяком просунулась голова Прайм-тайма, — Водички хотите? Или ещё чего? Может в Кебабру сгонять? Или в чайную?  
Он смог только качнуть головой.  
— Вы где были-то?  
— В Энфилде, – устало ответил он, – В крематории.  
— Ой, – сказал Прайм-тайм и опустил взгляд.  
— Они его прямо это, ну, всё? – Сверху появилась голова Эрни.  
— Прямо это, – подтвердил Тренер.  
— А может его там и не было, а? Ну, знаете, положили в гроб кирпичи.  
— Гроб был открыт, – мрачно уточнил Тренер.  
— А. Ну если так. Тогда да.

Разогнать карапузов по домам стоило нечеловеческих усилий. То ли они о чём-то догадывались, то ли вид у него был настолько убитый, но парни ходили за ним по пятам как утята и разве что не жались со всех сторон в попытке оградить от всей боли этого мира. Он раз десять заверил их, что будет в порядке, хоть новость его и подкосила. Всё-таки мистер Смит им был не чужим. 

Они дружно вздохнули, закивали и пообещали завтра прийти пораньше. Напоследок выстроились в очередь, чтобы его обнять. Не то чтобы такие проявления чувств были в их названном семействе чужды, но сейчас он держался из последних сил, чтобы не расклеиться окончательно. Дождался, пока они так же, друг за другом, выйдут за дверь и наконец глубоко вздохнул.

Пошатался по пустому залу, отметив, что подопечные как могли навели порядок. Видимо, хотели хоть как-то порадовать. От вида рассортированных по весу и размеру блинов для штанги сердце непроизвольно сжалось. Он зашёл в раздевалку, потоптался на пороге душевой. Выровнял скамейки в одну линию, не зная, куда себя деть. Домой не хотелось. Вернулся в кабинет, выдвинул ящик стола. Выудил из его недр ключ с простым пластиковым брелком. 

Идея, мягко говоря, так себе. Полный пиздец идея, если уж говорить прямо. Тренер сунул ключ в карман. Долго курил под козырьком у входа в надежде, что карапузы не установили за непутёвым папашей слежку: ролевая модель из него сейчас была не лучшая. За две сигареты он так и не придумал достаточно веских причин, чтобы не творить той херни, которую задумал. Все логические доводы о том, что ему станет только хуже, что у него вообще-то на это нет никакого права, что он, в конце концов, взрослый мужик, разбивались о глухую стену «Мне нужно я хочу». Словно его тянуло на привязи какой-то неведомой силой. 

Тренер зашёл в крохотную квартирку, разулся на пороге. Как будто призрак Рэя мог вломить ему пиздюлей. В окно из-за шторы заглядывал уличный фонарь. Он не стал включать свет. При свете не спрятаться от правды. При свете не остаётся места уловкам ума. При свете вещи становятся явными и безжалостно простыми. Рэй словно знал, что не вернётся: оставил всё в идеальном порядке. Тренер обошёл комнату по кругу. Открыл шкаф. Поперебирал весь небогатый новый гардероб. Покрутил оставленную на столе початую упаковку аспирина. 

В ванной пахло шампунем. Он всё-таки щёлкнул выключателем. В зеркале появилось помятое искажённое лицо с покрасневшими глазами. На полке лежала упаковка линз и расчёска. Тренер застыл, пялясь на запутавшийся меж зубьев светлый волос. Он вспомнил как ощущались волосы Рэя под пальцами. Как зарывался в них носом. Какого красивого они были цвета. 

Господи, почему он не подошёл к нему ближе? Хотя бы посмотреть. Тогда, в часовне, он был уверен, что его тут же разобьёт удар. Рэй казался каким-то чужим. От него за несколько метров веяло холодом. Тренер тогда лишь представил как дотронется до ледяных окоченевших пальцев, заглянет в застывшее гипсовой маской лицо и его тут же перемкнуло. Он помнил Рэя тёплым. Горячим. Пылающим от жара. Помнил ощущение его сбивающегося пульса под губами. Запах его кожи. Теперь от Рэя осталась только горстка пепла. 

Его волосы, его тонкие длинные пальцы, его глаза. Тренеру так и не довелось разгадать тайну их цвета. Как не довелось поцеловать Рэя по-нормальному, на трезвую голову: ласково, медленно, никуда не спеша. Не довелось сказать. Хоть что-нибудь. Хотя бы банальное «Ты мне так нравишься, Рэй». И плевать, каким был бы ответ. Он упёрся руками в раковину. Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, крепко зажмурившись. 

Почему он его оставил? Почему послушал? Ещё и наговорил напоследок какой-то херни! Рэй взрослый мальчик. Сам разберётся. Теперь мальчик компактно уместился в красивой урне. А может, осел где-нибудь на живописном зелёном склоне в пригороде. Или на дне того милого прудика на кладбище при часовне. Или в розарии Пирсонов. Чтобы быть поближе к боссу. Взрослый, сильный, смелый. 

Тренер оттолкнулся от раковины, тряхнул головой, шёпотом призвал святых угодников. Просто так, чтобы хоть немного отпустило. Вернулся в комнату. Присел на идеально заправленную кровать. Снял очки и потёр будто занемевшее лицо. Провёл ладонью по подушке. Глубоко вздохнул и уткнулся в неё носом. Грудную клетку сжало как в тисках. В глазах нестерпимо защипало. _«Просто забудь про меня. Что я приходил. Что мы вообще знакомы»_. Разве это просто, Рэй?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Потин – ирландский национальный крепкий алкогольный напиток (40-60 градусов), разновидность самогона.


End file.
